Remember Me
by zestiness
Summary: A new Titan, new problems, new villains, and a new T-Car- all this happens in a short space of time. Please review, this is my first 'fic, and I need your critique to motivate me. xD
1. Nightmares

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, the programme, the comics, everything- the characters all belong to Warner Bros and DC comics. I think. xO Except Sparxy! I made her! -points-

Prologue

"I'm sick of all this lying!" The man yelled at his wife, slamming his clenched fists against the wall. "That's why I went off with her- because she doesn't have a freaky kid like you do!"  
"She's your child too!" The woman screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks, making her pale skin blotchy and red. "She is as much your child as she is mine!"  
Neither parent seemed to notice the small brown haired form standing in the doorway, the little girl who was the subject of the argument. They did not see the expression fixed upon her face, they did not see how tightly she gripped the arm of her beloved teddy bear. They did not see her, partly concealed in the shadows. The girl sniffed quietly, and watched the next scene, too afraid to speak up, too intimidated to move.  
"You know," the male muttered, much more softly, as he massaged his temple with his palms. "Sometimes... no... every day... I wish... I wish..."  
"You wish what?" His partner questioned, holding her breath as she braced herself for his next statement.  
"I wish that she'd never been born. Life would've been easier if we'd gotten rid of her before it was too late... but you had to get all sentimental, didn't you?" There was a slight menace rising in his voice, increasing with every word he spoke. "That's typical. Typical. Typical you!" He roared, swinging at the woman.  
"No!" The girl suddenly yelled, all fear gone as she saw her father, and the threat he posed. A large jolt of electricity erupted from the hand which wasn't holding on to her toy, and crackled towards him slowly, much slower and graceful than a standard lightning bolt would move. "Leave her alone!" She added, a dark expression swarming across her face. Her father gritted his teeth, and ducked, moving towards her, forgetting what would occur if he touched her skin...  
A huge bang preceded a strong smell of burning, as the youngster collapsed to the floor, her eyes rolling in their sockets. Her mother, snatching the rubber gloves which were placed by the kitchen sink, yanked them on and rushed over to her small form. Helping her daughter up, the woman glared at her husband, the father of her child. The man she had loved- once.  
"Get out. Now." She commanded. "Or I'll get her to do that again."  
As soon as he was able to move, without hesitation, he picked himself up, swiftly hurried to the hallway and grabbed his coat, before hurrying out of the door, and their lives, forever.

She opened her eyes suddenly, upon doing so finding that she was breathing rapidly. Fretfully, she moved her head this way and that, before relaxing. It was only a dream. A dream which was the creation of her past, the handiwork of her pain. Shuddering, she lay back down, resting her head on her pillow, pulled the blanket over her body, before closing her eyes once more.

"It's all your fault, runt," a female voice cooed, right in her ear. "It's all your fault that she's in there now. It's all your fault that she's on life support."  
Her friend was right. It was her fault. She had done it alright, she remembered it clearly- as if it had only happened seconds before. How could she do that to the woman that had cared and protected her for the past three years? How?  
"I'll tell you why," the older girl hissed. "It's because you're an ungrateful little worm who only cares about herself. Who wants everything like that," she snapped her fingers to demonstrate, "and who has no control over her abilities whatsoever. You want the truth West? No-one will ever love you. No-one will ever care about you. Why? Because you're a freak. My grandmother, she felt sorry for you. But you were nothing but a burden..." The leering face suddenly flickered, and began morphing into another- this one concealed by a white and blue mask.  
"Oh Lightning Girl... Lightning Girl... It's meeeee... Your favourite little boy."  
"Phantom," the girl said bluntly, looking up at the head that had haunted many of her dreams in the recent weeks. "Not you again."  
"Oh yes my dear," he chuckled to himself, lowering his cranium so that it was level with her own. "It is me, I'm afraid. And guess what? Time... is ticking by. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Soon, you will be mine..." He began to laugh, a faint rumble in his throat at first, but then a genuine evil cackle. Sheilding her ears from the voice, and closing her eyes, she felt herself spinning... spinning...

Once again she woke up, in the same state that she had done only a few hours before. It was day- the warm golden rays of the morning sun tickled her body, and she could hear the bustling city- her destination- in the distance. Wiping her brow, she calmed herself before wriggling out of the bag. Today was the day. She would find the Teen Titans.


	2. Hello Sparx, Goodbye T Car

The triangular green fin sliced through the water at a high speed, penetrating the waves as it raced towards the group of teens clustered around the rocks. The adolescents, unaware of their persuer, continued with their activities, some more noisier than others.

"Robin! Do you wish to volley the ball with me?" Starfire asked, a broad grin on her face. She held a medium-sized white ball in her hands. "Cyborg, Raven, would you..." She was interrupted by a jet of water spurting towards her, and drenching her from head to foot. Upon hitting his target, the dolphin shifted in shape, and became a pointy-eared green male. Beast Boy clutched his sides and laughed hard.

"I can't believe you didn't see me coming!" He exploded, falling on to the ground and laughing even harder. Raven rolled her eyes.

"I'm going inside. I've had enough of him already..." She arose from her position on the boulders, and silently walked back in to the tower. It was more comfortable in there- little sunlight, less noise... bliss...

Cyborg raised one eyebrow. "B, apologise to Starfire,"

The changeling looked at his robotic friend, to an annoyed Robin, and a sopping wet Starfire- who, at that time, was squeezing the water out of her long tresses.

"Dude, it was only a joke," the boy protested, a weak smile on his face.

"Friends, do not worry, it was very refreshing!" Starfire beamed. "In such hot weather, days like this, it is nice to be refreshed. I enjoy the season of... uh... um..."

"Summer?" Beast Boy asked her. She nodded contently.

"Yes, Summer!"

"You know, this is just the beginning of it Star. Soon, it'll get hotter, and you know what that means!" Beast Boy paused, for a dramatic effect. Looking at their blank faces, he shrugged and continued. "Lots of cute girls out on the beach!" The male laughed, and punched the air.

The trio groaned, and simply ignored him. Beast Boy was getting increasingly annoying these days, though none of them had any idea as to why that was. Maybe the intense heat had finally melted his brain, or maybe he was just eating too much sugar.

Robin smiled apologetically. "How about we go get some ice-cream?" He asked, directing the question at them all.

Starfire's eyes lit up. "Yes!" She exclaimed. "Shall I go find Raven?" The girl didn't wait for an answer, and whizzed off, tracing the path that her friend had walked a few moments previously.

"Knock first..." Robin sighed, though a slight smile had made its way across his face. The expression slowly fading, he turned to face his team mates. "Better be on your guard. On days like this, we get weak easily. Make sure to..."

"Keep ourselves hydrated, make sure we don't over-exert ourselves... anything else?" Cyborg asked him, scratching his head.

Starfire rapped her knuckles on the dark door, stepping back as she waited for Raven to answer. Sure enough, the door partly slid open, and the hooded face appeared in the space.

"Yes, Starfire?" She asked wearily.

"We are going to get some ice-cream, would you like to come with us?" Her friend gabbled, grabbing Raven tightly by the arm, and dragging her out from the security of her room. Racing down the red carpeted hall, they soon made it to the main doors, where the boys had already gathered.

"Ready to go?" Robin asked them, standing in the aperture.

"Yes!" Starfire giggled.

"And you all thought I was hyper," Beast Boy commented, folding his arms.

"Gah..." Sparx sighed, removing her gloves and wiping her forehead, before gazing up to the fierce midday sun. She hadn't expected it to be so hot today, nor had she expected to run out of water so quickly. "I'll get there soon," she told herself. The process of walking had become quite monotonous- put one foot down on the ground out infront of you, then the other, transfer weight onto that foot, and repeat... The road she was following was also rather monotonous. Every now and then a car would whizz by, full of people on their way to the beach. "I bet they're having a great time," the girl muttered to herself, envisioning those who were splashing in the sea, sunbathing, doing things that she could not. Why'd she have to be out here, walking, on a day like this? When she'd started out, early on that morning, it wasn't like this! Yes, it had been sunny, but there'd been a cool breeze blowing about. Now, she half expected a vulture or something to swoop down and start devouring her until there was nothing left but bone. Shuddering, she began to picture even more death scenes, in which she died due to intense heat.

Sparx was so wrapped up within her thoughts, that she did not notice the large, bright blue welcome sign standing in her pathway, not until she collided with it. "Ouch," was all she uttered, as pain seared through her skull. Stepping back, her grey eyes scanned the board- whilst one hand rubbed her head- and then they widened. "Yes!" She squealed, forgetting all her thirst and pain, and jumping up and down on the spot, clapping her hands. Removing her back pack, she pulled the zip, and withdrew an energy bar. She quickly devoured it, just in case she happened to run in to any trouble whilst looking for the teens. Slinging it back across her shoulders, Sparx stepped aside, so that she wouldn't stumble in to the sign, and began to run- picking up speed in mere seconds. First, she would find a shop that sold sodas, and then she would seek them out. That sounded like a good plan to her.

"Can we go to the place where they serve non-dairy ice cream?" Beast Boy chattered, as they drove down the road in the T-Car.

"Non-dairy ice-cream?" Cyborg made a face, imagining the food.

"With chocolate sprinkles, it's so..." Drool made its way from his mouth, sliding down his chin. Cyborg shook his head.

"Doesn't chocolate have milk in it?" He queried.

"I don't think dark chocolate does," Robin muttered.

Raven said nothing- she couldn't be bothered to make a comment. Starfire quickly broke Raven's attempts at not speaking.

"Which flavour will you be having?" She asked.

"I don't know... not chocolate..." Raven replied in her gravelly tone.

"Oh. I shall be having the vanilla. Or maybe strawberry. Robin, do they serve the mustard flavour that I like?"

"No, Starfire, but they have mint..."

"Mint!" She cried, and the rest of the group shook their heads slowly.

"Oh great, we're here," Raven commented, a few minutes later. She ignored the identical expressions pictured on both Starfire and Beast Boy's faces, expressions of great excitement.

"Lemme out, lemme out!" Beast Boy wailed, tugging at the door handle. Cyborg sighed, and released the child lock he had installed on the door next to the changeling's seat. The metal swung open, and he leaped out- Starfire following suit. Robin emerged from the car in a rather lackadaisical manner, and Raven was the last.

"You guys go in, I'm gonna set the alarm," Cyborg waved at them, "make sure no punks steal it."

The two enthusiastic Titans raced oneanother in, whereas the other pair walked at normal pace. Cyborg flicked a switch on his forearm, patted the car on the bonnet, and joined his friends inside the building. He just missed Sparx, who had just turned a corner, and was now trekking down the pavement, her thirst quenched by the can of soda she was holding in one now gloved hand. Finishing it, she tossed it at a nearby bin, smiling as she heard a clunk of it falling in.

"Now all I gotta do is find the Titans!" She grinned to herself, and placed her hands behind her head as she plodded down the road.

At first, she didn't notice the T-Car, not until she had passed it anyway. Walking back, she admired it from afar for a few moments, wondering who could've made such a beautiful machine. She felt a tingling in her fingertips. The sensation rippled down her digits, along her hands, then danced up her arm. "Oh no," she moaned, closing her eyes, and trying to reverse the effect. But, she was not strong enough- she was magnetised to the metal frame of the vehicle, and could not break free. As soon as her body was in a hair's width of the car, a shrill noise sounded, piercing the atmosphere. Those who were milling about on the streets turned to stare at her, and Sparx felt herself turn scarlet. "I'm not trying to steal..." She whispered, trying her best to dettach her hand from the door, though failing miserably. Her sentance, not that anyone could hear it, was interrupted by a crash, and the entrance of the Teen Titans.

"GAH!" She yelped, panicking.

"Hey, you, whaddya think you're doing?" Cyborg yelled, moving towards her, and grabbing her free arm, but instantly regretting it his body was engulfed in electricity. "He-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-elp me gu-u-u-u-u-u-uys!" He chattered, letting go and crashing to the floor.

Instantly, two dark circles formed at Raven's clenched fists, Starbolts at Starfire's hands, and Robin and Beast Boy helped a temporarily paralysed Cyborg to his feet.

"No! Please! I'm not a criminal!" Sparx cried, her eyes screwed up tightly. "No!" And with that, a giant wave of electricity erupted from her whole body, spreading all over the car like an infection. There was a large bang, and a huge cloud of dust billowed up, concealing both the girl and the vehicle. Once it had cleared, with a help from a pteradactyl Beast Boy, all that could be seen were the charred remains of the car.


	3. A Shocking Assault

"Ugh," Cyborg groaned, placing his head in his hands. The Titans had ventured back to the tower- all except Robin. Raven had gathered as much of the car as she could, Starfire had carried Cyborg. Beast Boy had followed them, fuming a little. He hadn't gotten his ice-cream, and he had to walk home. And it was all that girl's fault. What was she doing to the car? Trying to steal it, by the looks of it.

Robin had stayed at the scene, immediately examining the evidence as soon as the hubbub had died down. Her powers were extraordinary- somehow she had become magnetised to the car, yet she could not break free. And then she had electrocuted Cyborg, before destroying the T-Car and disappearing. Robin frowned- there had been no signs of a power source on her form... And the human body was not adapted for huge power surges like the one that she had produced. The male trailed his finger through the char-grilled product that lay in clumps on the road. She was interesting... very interesting indeed...

"What do you think you were doing?" Sparx exploded, as soon as she reached the safety of the junk yard.

"Now now, don't get angry," a cool voice much like her own echoed in her head. "You don't like getting angry, do you?"

"I asked you a question," the girl sighed, upon finding a large tube, big enough to crouch inside. "So please answer it. Why did you magnetise me... I mean us, to the car?"

"It was a very nice car," the voice mused, "very nice body work... great colours..."

Sparx sighed to herself, removing the back pack from her back, and hugging her knees. "It was their car." She explained, a sad tone in her voice. "Them. The Teen Titans. The ones I've been looking for, for all this time."

"What do you care what some old lady said?"

"I care, because she was the one who took us in after..."

"You..."

"Just be quiet," Sparx hissed. "I'm so tired of you. Why don't you go back to sleep?"

"Duh, you woke me up! Crashing into that sign you n00b," the voice retorted. "Anyway, why are you always in control?"

Sparx did not reply. She simply closed her eyes, and sealed that part of her mind, isolating it from the rest. Soon, her alter ego would tire, trying to penetrate the mental barricade she had formed with her own powers, and fall asleep again. Sighing, the girl sat motionless for a moment, staring out at the junk yard outside the safety of the metal cylinder. She would figure out the process of seperation, and destroy the voice in her head. Well, after she worked out how she was going to solve things with the Titans.

The beam of light cascaded down to the stone floor, forming a small pool as it came into contact with the material. Shadows enveloped the rest of the room, concealing any figures other than the two which stood awkwardly in the light. One was large, larger than a man, definately not human... but the other... it could not be distinguished whether it was a teenager or an adult- he was rather tall, yet not built like a fully-grown male.

"The plan is in place, I presume," a cold, harsh sound emanated from the smaller figure's lips, "do not fail, or you and I shall both be punished..."

The other creature said nothing, yet a strange crackling noise could be heard if one listened hard enough. "Do it, Overload. Attack the city, and show the Titans what she can do." Overload bowed, flexing the upper part of its body. "Seriously. If you do not succeed, he will make sure that you never see the light of day again." The human warned, retreating back into the darkness. Overload hesitated for a moment, before ambling slowly towards the city.

The sirens wailed throughout the tower, echoing down the halls, flashing in the main room. Cyborg glanced at each of the Titan's concerned looks, and got up to his feet.

"Don't worry guys, I'm fine," he told them, cracking his knuckles. "Let's go."

"Are you sure Cy?" Beast Boy asked, as they ran out of the tower. "She zapped you pretty good," he added, "you were smoking and everything!"

"I said I was fine, okay?" The half robot replied. "Man, I'm missing my baby already..."

Beast Boy nodded, and silently morphed into the form of a cheetah, slender green paws racing along the road.

Robin was already there, trying his best to stop the villain from destroying most of the city, and also searching for some source of water. He flung himself high into the air, withdrawing several of his explosive disks from his utility belt. He roared as he threw them towards Overload, hoping to stun the criminal temporarily, until his comrades got there. Sure enough, a black circle formed on the ground, the menacing growl of a wolf rumbled around the area, green beams of light, and one bright blue one hurtled towards Overload, to join Robin's assault.

"We're gonna need water!" Robin cried as Starfire, upon finishing her distribution of Starbolts, grabbed his wrist in midair, before he tumbled to the ground.

"The hydrants are dry!" Cyborg reported, ripping one red metal fire hydrant from its position on the pavement.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" The half-demon yelled, directing a few projectiles at Overload.

"It's not working!" Beast Boy shouted, now in human form. "Our attacks aren't doing anything to him!"

"Beast Boy's right!" Robin told Starfire, as she expertly dodged the crackling fist of the villain. "If we're going to bring him down, we need to use the same tactics as we have done previously- water, and lots of it."

"But the nearest source is the sea," Raven muttered, defending herself with an ebony force field, from a blow that would have knocked her out. "If we lured him down there..."

"We'd endanger the people," Cyborg finished, charging up his sonic cannon. He began to run at a fast pace, towards Overload. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He roared, firing the brilliant blue jet at the black and red rectangle which was the core of the creature. The shot, as soon as it came into contact with the lightning, reacted, becoming much more powerful, much more volatile. An ear-splitting boom almost the Titans, and Cyborg punched the air.

"Booyah!" He hollered, punching the air.

"Way to go dude!" Beast Boy yelled, watching as Overload was knocked to the ground.

Cyborg did not notice the criminal regain its standing position, despite the looks on the faces of his team mates. He stared at them quizzically, not hearing the warnings they were giving him. The loud sound had temporarily damaged his hearing, which was to his disadvantage.

"What? I can't hear you?" The male bellowed. Raven gestured for him to turn around, and he did so. But it was too late- one electron packed arm hurtled towards him, the sparks dancing a wild dance around the whole form of Overload.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Cyborg screamed as he flew at high speed through the air, the impact of the blow shattering some parts of his mechanical self. Overload, knowing that the first phase of its mission was a success, suddenly began to shrivel up into its core, to the disbelief of the Titans.

"Wha?" Beast Boy asked, his jaw hanging open.

"What is happening? Why did the Overload disappear like that?" Starfire inquired, her eyes wide, her face worried. "And..."

"We'll split up. Beast Boy and Starfire- you search for Cyborg. Raven, you come with me, and we'll look for Overload. There's one other place that we can..."

"The dam?" Raven asked, nodding as Robin confirmed this. "What about the girl?" She asked. "Maybe she and Overload have some connection?" The half-demon suggested.

"We'll keep a look out for her, do not worry," Starfire smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah, I don't think she would've gotten too far- I mean, did you see how many people were staring? All the girls?" He raised one eyebrow. "What I mean is, loads of people were there, and maybe, if they saw her, they'd try and..."

"Did you see what she did to Cyborg?" Robin asked Beast Boy grimly.

"Yeah, I get your point.." He muttered. "C'mon Star, let's go." She nodded, and he gave her the thumbs up, before he changed into a green raven. They both took off, propelling themselves through the air with their different methods.

The electrons inside Sparx's body began to rush through her vessels, detecting another power source from nearby. She shuddered, trying to calm them down, using the methods she had been taught.

Suddenly, there was a tremendous crash somewhere in the midst of the the metal jungle, one that startled her, causing a lightning bolt to emerge from one shoulder. "Gack," she whispered, wondering whether she should go investigate, or whether she should stay put, where it was safe. But, her inquisitive side won, and she soon found herself scrambling out. After searching amidst the junk, most of which tried to snare her in their jaws, or tear her skin with their claws. Eventually, she came to a 'clearing', a small space surrounded by mountains of unwanted items. A gasp escaped from her lips. For there, lying motionless on the ground, was Cyborg, the one who's car she has destroyed. A Teen Titan.


	4. Jumpstart

"What you gonna do then Sparx?" The voice suddenly asked, a smug tone evident. "He's obviously damaged, can't you see? Go and help him like the goody goody you are. Oh no, wait. You busted his car, didn't you? So that means that you're an enemy to the Titans. They probably think you're a criminal by now, they're probably searching for you..."

"Will you just shut up?" Sparx asked, kneeling down beside the lifeless Cyborg, and inspecting him. Removing the green bag from her back, she quickly unzipped it and rooted around inside the material for the item she was looking for. Chewing her lower lip, her eyes lit up as she found the item she had been searching for- a small device that resembled a stapler. Narrowing her eyes, the girl focused for several milliseconds before a small yellow light appeared at the end of the gadget. It made a strange whirring noise as the power from her body seeped in to it, activating the battery cells. Holding it out at arm's length, Sparx started from Cyborg's head and moved it over him, scanning the body to see what exactly the problem was. "Right..." She muttered, upon completing the examination.

"So, what's up with..."

"There's obviously been a heavy impact on the main circuits, therefore crushing them in the process. This means that there isn't any flow being transmitted to the moving limbs, and his battery has somehow been dislodged. I'm gonna try and sort the battery out, then give him a temporary-" She was interrupted by a furious beeping from the scanner. Glancing at it, she nodded. "His back-up system is running now," she informed, "so this means I only need to make a few adjustments..." Busying herself, the girl withdrew another gadget from her back pack, this one a screw driver. After a few tricky moments, she was able to access one of the circuits in the left shoulder. After peering closely at the complicated network of frayed wires, Sparx looked up, and scanned the area, searching for a piece of small, thin metal that would suit her needs. She spied a thin sheet of metal lying a few yards of where she was positioned, and suddenly, flung the other arm out, and attracted it, so that it glided through the air and landed in her outstretched limb. Expertly sectioning it, she held it up to one part of the broken wires, and using her powers in a similar way to the process of electrolysis, tore off a small piece, no bigger than her little fingernail. Leaning in, and using the heat generated from the electricity in her body, soldered the wire to the next, connecting it. She repeated this process on the rest of the broken wires, and then moved on to the right shoulder, and the ball and socket joints at the hips. After several minutes had passed, and the metal sheet was reduced to a quarter of its original size, she was finally finished. Well, with that part anyway.

"Cyborg's communicator is down, we've established that," Robin's voice sounded from Starfire's own gadget; "and we've had no luck finding Overload," he added. "It's as if he suddenly disappeared completely, there's been no news of his prescence anywhere else."

"I contacted several of the other dimensions, and he hasn't passed through any of them," Raven informed the group, "so he must still be here, somewhere. Did you two run into the girl again?"

"I have a feeling that if we find Cyborg, we find her," Beast Boy suddenly piped up. "I mean, c'mon, she blew up the car, she electrocuted him... what's to say that she didn't send Overload to finish the job, and then went after Cyborg herself?"

"I must admit, there was something strange about her aura," Raven mumbled to herself, low enough so that only Robin could hear. "There is something dark about her, but I don't know what. If she turns out to be innocent, we still better watch our backs..."

Robin nodded. "Be on your guard you two," he muttered, wiping the sweat from his brow. The sun was getting more intense with each passing hour- it was now at its most fiercest and dangerous, and they would have to be careful now. Starfire nodded, and quickly closed her communicator.

"Are there anymore places to look?" She asked Beast Boy, who was leaning against the wall, arms folded.

"The sewers, the junkyard..." He listed, not looking at her.

"Friend, are you alright? You do not seem in your usual..."

"C'mon, let's go. We'll search the junk yard first. I don't think that Cyborg would've fallen down a man hole," the male grumbled, slowly shifting into the form of a wolf, and padding off. He halted in his tracks, and stared at her with piercing emerald eyes. Stafire rose effortlessly off of the sticky tar, and hovered in the air, waiting for her companion to go. Snorting, the changeling darted off, his thick coat causing a few problems- it was designed for winter, not summer, but he did not want to change. This was the best form for tracking Cyborg's metallic scent, though it was very faint. Beast Boy could also smell another, this one quite fragrant, though there was a sharp tingling sensation in his nose after a few seconds. Shaking his head and twitching his nostrils, he carried on.

Sparx stretched, a little drowsy from her efforts, but nearly finished with the repairs. All of the wires were connected now, all the panels were in their places- all she needed to do now was to give him a jumpstart, and then the job would be complete. She had no idea as to what she would do after he woke up, and pondered this as she replaced the gadgets back into the bag.

"Are you done yet?"

"Very nearly," Sparx informed, carefully tugging the small shape on Cyborg's torso. It came off easily, as if it hadn't been welded there at all. She now had access to the place where she would give him the reboot. Slipping one glove off of her hand, she placed one finger in the gap, and focused. Sparx transmitted a surge of energy to that little battery, enough to awaken him within a minute of the power flowing through him. Quickly, for she only had a few seconds, she tore of a final piece of metal, and soldered the panel back on, before standing up and staring at him. A faint bleed preceeded the red light of his robotic eye flickering. The girl clenched her fists, unsure of what to do.

"Guh... damn Overload..." Cyborg murmured, stirring. "Gonna make him..."

His human eye snapped open, the jet black pupil focusing on Sparx. He shook his head slowly, to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, and sat up, planting both optics on her. "What are you doing here?" He demanded, glaring at her.

"Um, you fell from the sky... you were damaged, so..."

"You trashed my baby! Now we're stuck walking everywhere! Now I've got to make a new one!" The male yelled at her, Sparx's lip trembling as he grew angrier and angrier.

"But, I didn't mean..."

"Cyborg!" Starfire's cheerful voice sounded, as she and Beast Boy skittered around the corner, almost crashing into a washing machine. Upon seeing his friend, Beast Boy resumed his normal form. Sparx looked timidly at the two newcomers, her heart pounding in her chest as they turned their heads to gaze at her.

"This is the girl who ruined the car?" Starfire asked in disbelief. "But, she is so small..."

"Better call Robin," Cyborg muttered, getting up to his feet and brushing the dust off of him. "Hey... I feel weird..." He paused for a moment, and then explained. "I feel... more energetic--"

"Cyborg?" The leader asked. "Are you okay?" His face appeared on the screen built into the half-robot's left arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine man." Cyborg said bluntly, before looking over his shoulder at Beast Boy and Starfire. "What you two doing?" He queried, looking at their blank faces.

"Dude, we turned our backs for one second..." Beast Boy groaned, "and then..."

"She has disappeared, yet again," Starfire cried sadly, "oh, we are such terrible people, letting her slip away..."

Robin let out an exasperated sigh, and was about to say something, but was interrupted by Beast Boy.

"What're they?" He asked, indicating to two objects on the ground. The changeling moved over to inspect them, and picked them up. In one hand he held a green back pack, in the other, a black andyellow glove.


End file.
